


and all these little things

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Counselling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: robert finds a way to support aaron throughout his counselling sessions.or, four tuesdays that robert supports aaron, and one tuesday where robert needs his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a psa of sorts - i've elected to ignore the whole one night stand and rebecca thing purely because i have no interest in writing about it (until i see what way emmerdale actually goes with this storyline, at least) so in that sense, this is canon divergent.

The first counselling session had lured Robert into a false sense of security. He’d collected Aaron from the counsellor’s office in Leeds, and he’d been okay, he’d been quiet, sure, but he’d been okay - he’d smiled at Robert and suggested lunch in town somewhere before they made the drive back to Emmerdale.

Robert didn’t know much about counselling, if he was honest, beyond what he’d read online when scouring through the infinite list of counsellors Aaron could go and see. Aaron had been the one to agree he needed counselling, but Robert had been the one to find a counsellor for him, in the end. 

He hadn’t known what to expect, from Aaron’s sessions, but that first one made him think they wouldn’t be all that bad. 

It was the third, when Robert realised it wasn’t going to be an easy road. Maybe it had been completely naive of him to believe they could just muddle along and everything would be okay, even with Aaron having to relive the worst parts of his life over and over, have someone pick them apart and put him back together all over again.

Aaron was quiet, when Robert came in from work. He’d driven himself to counselling that afternoon, Robert stuck in meetings for Home James until the earning evening time.

“Hiya,” Robert greeted, setting his laptop and folder down on the kitchen table, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Aaron’s head. His husband flinched away from Robert’s touch, and instantly, Robert was worried. “How was your day?”

“How do you think?” Aaron snapped, not looking up from the cold cup of tea he was holding tightly to. 

Robert wasn’t really sure what to say. “Have you had tea?” he tried, hoping it would elicit a better reaction.

“‘M not hungry.” Aaron shook his head, shoving his chair backward. “I’m going to bed.”

“It’s six o’clock, Aaron.”  
  
“So? Are you tryin’ to tell me when I can and can’t go to bed now?”

“Aaron, you know -“ Robert began, sighing as Aaron walked out of the backroom without waiting for him to finish his sentence. He stood alone, in the kitchen, for a few minutes, trying to figure out what he could do to help.

His first instinct was to follow Aaron, and hold him close, and reassure him that everything was going to be alright, that he’d be okay - but Aaron didn’t want that, he’d told Robert he didn’t want that.

He’d just have to find a new way to help Aaron through it all, he supposed.

Robert glanced around the backroom, trying to think. A pint wouldn’t exactly be top of the list, and there was nothing in the fridge to actually eat, now that he was checking, so he couldn’t whip up a favourite meal of Aaron’s.

Realisation dawned, and Robert grinned to himself, grabbing his wallet before he walked out the door again, strolling down the street toward Davids. It was a nice evening, the sun still bright over the village and an almost warmth in the air, the promise of summer.

Robert loved the summertime in Emmerdale. He’d always loved those days when the sun would shine until late at night, and you could sit outside and have a pint without it getting overly cold.

He was looking forward to this summer, even more than normal. It would be the first summer they’d be living in the Mill, all going according to plan, and Robert already had images of Saturday evening barbecues and drinks on the patio on those rare warm Yorkshire summer days.

The shop was quiet, when he slipped inside, Tracy giving him a bright smile in greeting. Robert spotted what he was looking for straight away, scooping up some cheese and a bag of pasta, picking up a packet of Aaron’s favourite biscuits.

“Dinner in a rush?” Tracy asked, ringing up his shopping.

“Something like that,” Robert confirmed, handing her a tenner, waving off the change. He knew the shop had been due to close when he’d walked in, and he was mostly just grateful that Tracy had been there, because Eric would have kicked up a fuss about Robert taking advantage of the opening times.

Sticking his wallet back in the inside pocket of his suit jacket, Robert made his way back to the Woolpack, the benches outside the pub filled with people. Taking advantage of the first glimpse of summer, he supposed.

Once glance upward showed him that his and Aaron’s bedroom curtains were closed, and Robert’s heart ached. He wished he knew how to make all this better, how to make Aaron’s bad days go away so he could sit outside and enjoy a pint with Adam, but he couldn’t, could he?

He could try, though, and that’s exactly what he did, hanging his suit jacket over the back of a chair before he set to work, setting the pasta to boil on the hob before he washed a bowl for Aaron, grumbling to himself about the amount of dirty dishes that needed to be done.

Charity was hardly the most house proud person in the world, and Noah seemed to take after her, the two of them stacking dishes in the sink until it was overflowing. He was the only one who ever seemed to fill the dishwasher when Chas wasn't around, and don’t even get him started no the state of the bathroom now Chas wasn’t there to get on Charity’s case about it.

With the amount he needed to clean, it wasn’t long before the pasta was cooked though, and Robert emptied half of it into a bowl, grating a sickening amount of cheese on top. Aaron was a child when it came to his favourite foods sometimes, cheesy pasta and beans on toast vying for the top spot.

Still, if it would help any, Robert would do it. Setting the pasta down on a tray, alongside a cup of tea and the packet of biscuits, Robert pushed his shirt sleeves up his arms slightly, before heading for the stairs.

The Woolpack felt like too big a place for just him and Noah, and Robert was glad that Charity was back to make a bit of noise, if he was honest. At least the pub didn’t feel so empty, and lonely anymore.

Nudging their bedroom door open with his elbow, Robert’s heart twisted in his chest as he took in the sight in front of him. Aaron was curled up on Robert’s side of the bed, so tightly curled in on himself it couldn’t be comfortable.

He had his eyes closed, but he shifted around slightly as he heard Robert come in, so he knew he was awake. 

Robert set the tray down on his beside locker, crouching down next to Aaron. He didn’t want to risk touching Aaron again, not if he didn’t want him to, so he settled for a few quiet words. “I’ve made you some pasta,” he began, his voice low, and soft. “And a cup of tea. Even got you your favourite biscuits.”

Aaron didn't respond.

“You don’t have to talk about counselling. I know it’s hard, and I understand that it’s probably brought up a lot of horrible memories for you. But you do need to eat, okay? Even if it’s just a little bit.” Robert rocked back on his heels slightly, his knees protesting the crouching position he was still in. “You don’t have to talk to me. But please do eat, yeah?”

He figured that was enough. Robert stood up, heading for the door again. Aaron needed his space, sometimes, and Robert knew him well enough to know that this was one of those times.

If he wanted to talk, he’d find Robert - always did.

Robert headed back downstairs, not feeling too up to any more cooking. Taking the leftover pasta for himself, he settled down in front of the television, flicking aimlessly through the evening news and the soaps that followed, scoffing the cheesy concoction.

He’d never tell Aaron, but it wasn’t that bad, not really. It was definitely comfort food, he’d give him that much.

It was hours, before Aaron remerged, Robert watching the evening news bulletin, only half focused on what the presenter was saying when his husband entered the backroom, dressed in an old jumper of Robert’s, tray in hand.

He watched as Aaron silently deposited the tray in the kitchen, clearly thinking to himself for a second before he grabbed the half open packet of biscuits, mooching across the room to sit next to Robert on the couch.

Wordlessly, Aaron offered him a biscuit, taking the control so he could turn on something more interesting.

Robert grinned, taking one of the chocolatey biscuits. “There’s a new episode of Grand Designs on,” he offered, watching as Aaron flicked through the channels.

Aaron snorted. “‘M not watching Grand Designs, old man.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hiya?”

Robert stuck his head around the bathroom door as he heard Aaron come home, clearly confused as to where Robert himself was. “Upstairs!” he hollered back, making sure he was being heard over the sound of the running water. “Come up!”

It wasn’t long before Robert heard Aaron’s heavy footfalls coming up the stairs, his husband leaning on the the doorframe of the bathroom. “What are ya doing?” he inquired, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Robert running a bath.

Robert stood up, already in his comfy clothes, a pair of tracksuit bottoms that never saw the light of day unless they were lounging about at home, and a hoodie of Aaron’s. “I’m running a bath,” he said, as if it were obvious.  
  
“Why?” Aaron looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes a reminder of the nightmares he’d been having all that week. The fourth session had been the worst so far, Aaron waking up, drenched with sweat and crying nearly every since night since.

“Because, you deserve a bit of relaxation.” Robert guided Aaron into the bathroom, gesturing at the bath. “I bought you fancy new bubble bath, and everything. Supposed to relax and soothe, if the bottle is anything to go by.”

“Robert -“

“Ssh, humour me.” Robert grinned, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s clothed shoulder. “Enjoy your bath. I’m going to go and cook us some tea, and I’ve bought ice-cream - I figured we could settle ourselves in front of the telly, watch a terrible movie, and eat ourselves stupid.”

Aaron gave him a grateful look. “Thank you.”

“Whats a husband for, eh?” Robert shrugged off his thanks, patting the towel he’d hung on the radiator. “I’ve left some of your trackies out, take as long as you need, I’ll be cooking for ages yet.”

“Why, what are we having?” Aaron asked, his arms folded across his stomach. Robert had come to recognise these sorts of moods, the times when Aaron wasn’t feeling comfortable enough to get undressed in front of him.

Those kind of moods had been more frequent, recently, and Robert knew it was because Aaron was discussing Gordon with his counsellor. He hated that Aaron was in that sort of place, mentally, but it would help, in the end.

Thats what every single article Robert had read said, at least. He’d been doing endless research into everything, counselling and how to support a partner through it all, and the best he could come up with was little things.

Like a bath, and a bad movie.

“Lasagna, begged the recipe off Vic.” Robert said, jerking his head toward the door. “I’ll be downstairs, yeah?"

 

 

It was close to an hour later when Aaron came downstairs, bundled up in a hoodie and tracksuit bottoms, his hair fluffy and curly against his forehead. 

“Lasagna’ll be another while,” Robert said, checking the timer on his phone. “About twenty minutes, or so. If you’re starving I can make you a sandwich or something, or there might be some garlic bread in the freezer -“

“Robert.” Aaron interrupted, a soft smile on his face. “Thank you. I really needed that bath.”

Robert beamed, happy his plan had worked. “You feeling a bit better then?”

Aaron nodded. “It’s just taken it out of me, the past few sessions.”

“That’s fair, all things considered.” Robert shrugged, leaning against the kitchen counter. This was the first time Aaron was in any way willing to talk about his counselling sessions, and he didn't want to push to hard, or say too much.

It was better to just let Aaron talk, according to every article he’d managed to get his hands on.

“We talked a lot about how it wasn’t my fault.”  


_Of course it wasn’t your fault._

“I know they always say that, when you talk about rape.” Aaron said, the words catching in his throat slightly. “I never realised how much it could mean to hear it from someone though.”

“It wasn’t your fault. You were just a child, Aaron.”

“I know.” Aaron’s eyes were glassy, but there was still a slight smile on his face. “I believe that now, I promise.”

Robert couldn’t help but feel proud as he recognised the sincerity behind Aaron’s words. “I’m proud of you, for sticking with counselling. I know it’s not been easy.”

“It hasn’t.” Aaron confirmed. “I think I’m starting to feel a bit better, though. I know the nightmares have been bad, but I just… For the first time, I feel like I might be able to get better, be able to cope better.”

“Thats all you can ask for when it comes to counselling, right?”

Aaron nodded. “Suppose.”

“You’ll get there.” Robert said, giving Aaron’s elbow a supportive squeeze. “You will, I know you will. You’re the strongest person I know, remember?”  


“I try to.” Aaron slid his arms around Robert’s middle, pulling him in for a tight hug. 

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron, smelling the familiar scent of his own shower gel as he pressed his nose to Aaron’s shower fresh hair. “I love you,” he said softly, the two of them swaying on the spot, the kitchen filled with the smell of freshly cooked food.

Aaron squeezed his waist. “Love you too.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Robert could have killed Nicola when she told him she’d organised a meeting with one of their new clients for that evening in Manchester. Tuesday was the one day of the week he needed to be at home, be with Aaron, because every Tuesday at four o’clock, Aaron had counselling.

He couldn’t exactly tell Nicola that, and no other argument held up against his fiery business partner, so he found himself using his lunch hour to cook a pasta bake for Aaron, having already gone to David’s to buy a him a bar of chocolate.

Comfort food would have to do, if Robert himself couldn’t be there.

With the dinner cooked and waiting in the oven, Robert took the steps two at a time, depositing a soft new hoodie he’d bought Aaron the previous day in Hotten on their bed, along with a bar of chocolate and a note.

 

_Sorry I can’t be home tonight. Dinner’s in the oven, have a lazy night in and I’ll be back as early as I can! Love you x_

 

Satisfied that he’d done enough to ease the blow of Aaron coming home to an empty house after counselling, Robert grabbed his gear and headed for his car, already dreading the late night drive home.

Aaron’s text came through at exactly 6.15, his name lighting up Robert’s phone screen mid-meeting.

_Soft git. Thanks x_

A second later, Robert got a snapchat from Aaron, a hastily taken selfie of him in his new hoodie, tucking into a bowl of pasta. He looked tired, but Robert was happy to see him eating, and in a good enough mood to send a silly selfie, at least. 

Taking a second to make sure no one was looking, Robert pulled a face and took a photo of himself under the table to send back, simply putting _save me_ as the caption.

It was okay, he was doing okay.

**They** were doing okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It didn’t become an obvious habit until Aaron’s seventh counselling appointment. He come home, silent and clearly upset, and Robert had taken all of five minutes to decide to ring up Aaron’s favourite takeaway in Hotten, ordering more Chinese food than the two of them could ever possibly eat in one sitting.

“What are we having takeaway for?” Aaron asked, the sleeve of his jumper tugged down over his hands as Robert unpacked the various dishes, mouth watering at the smell. 

“Because,” Robert shrugged. “I’m thirty years old, and if I want takeaway, I can have takeaway.”

“You don’t like Chinese.”

“I do like Chinese.” Robert replied, setting a beer down in front of Aaron. That was a blatant lie - he didn’t mind Chinese food, but more often than not, he’d badger Aaron to go to the new Thai takeaway in Hotten if they were going to the bother of ordering in, instead of just eating in the pub.

Aaron didn’t look convinced, but started to tuck into his curry regardless. “Did you get spring rolls?” he asked, hopeful.

Robert pushed one of the dishes closer to him. “Of course I got spring rolls, what do you take me for?”

Aaron smiled slightly, his focus on his dinner. They ate in relative silence, the noise of the pub drifting through to the backroom, creating a bit of background noise for their otherwise quiet meal.

It wasn’t until they were sitting on the couch that Aaron said something, giving Robert a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

“What for?” Robert feigned innocence, a grin on his face.

Aaron shrugged. “Being you, I s’pose. I know I’m not exactly easy to be with, sometimes. You’ve been really good, these past few weeks, and I - everything you do for me, it means a lot, Robert.”

“Come here, you daft git.” Robert held out his arms, Aaron shuffling across the couch, pressing himself close to Robert’s side. “I love you. Anything I do, I do it because I love you. Yeah? I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Robert was exhausted when he finally got home, his head banging after a full day of meetings in Leeds. All he wanted, like, in the entire world, was to go home, crawl under the duvet, and pretend like he didn’t have to be an adult for once.

It was his mum’s birthday.

Not Sarahs birthday, his birth mothers, Pats birthday. He didn’t remember Pat, didn’t know her at all, really, but days like today were a stark reminder of the fact he’d lost both of his mothers in his first fifteen years of life.

What sort of bad luck was that, really? He’d been lucky enough to get a mother in Sarah, and the universe had taken that away from him too, even after he’d lost any chance of having a mother in Pat.

“Hiya!” 

Robert looked up to see Aaron in the kitchen, and realisation dawned. It was _Tuesday_ , counselling day. 

He hadn’t planned anything nice.

Over the past twelve weeks of Aaron’s counselling, Robert had managed to do something for him every Tuesday evening, whether it was dinner, or a bath, or a neck massage, Robert doing his best to ease the tension and sadness Aaron would always carry after a session.

He’d forgotten.

“You look tired,” Aaron was concerned, brushing a thumb across Robert’s cheekbone before he leaned in, pressing a kiss to Robert’s lips. “You okay?”

“Long day. You want me to make dinner?” Robert asked, trying to make up for what he’d forgotten.

“I’ve got it sorted.” Aaron shook his head, gesturing toward the oven. “Sit down, relax, yeah?”

“Aaron, I-"

“I was talking to the counsellor today, about my support system.” Aaron interrupted, passing him a beer. “I talked about you, about how you’ve been a rock for me, through all this. How you’ve been here every single Tuesday, trying to make everything a bit easier for me.”

Robert ducked his head, even more embarrassed now that’d he’d forgotten.

“I talked about how much I love you for doing it all without needing to ask.” Aaron continued, smiling at Robert. “About how I need to do the same for you.”

“You what?”  


“Vic told me it was Pat’s birthday today.” Aaron said, reaching across the table to give Robert’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “You’re allowed to be sad about it, you know.”

“But - but it’s Tuesday, you need me.” Robert blurted, thinking back over the last twelve Tuesday’s they'd spent together.

“I’m okay because of you, Robert. Counselling has been really hard, but you’ve helped, more than I think you even realise,” Aaron shuffled closer, giving Robert a sincere look. “It’s alright if you need me sometimes, yeah? We’re married, counts for a lot, that.”

Robert felt like he could cry. He’d never had this before, someone who was there for him without question, someone who could read him like an open book, but there was Aaron, able to see through all his layers of bravado and know that he was struggling.

“Thank you.” Robert mumbled, furiously blinking back tears. 

“Don’t mention it.” Aaron replied with a grin, pressing another chaste kiss to Robert’s lips. “Lasagna do you? I begged the recipe off Vic.”

As if on cue, Robert burst into tears, completely overwhelmed by the love Aaron had for him, the way Aaron was just **there** , no questions asked. “Lasagna sounds great.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

** fin **

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i just love the idea of supportive rob and needed to write something unapologetically soft. 
> 
> i'm robertsuggles over on tumblr if you fancy a chat!


End file.
